Love Me
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Beth and Kate could be more than best of friends. Way more. Beth/Kate
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hiii :) This one is about Beth and Kate from JTMD. I swear they have chemistry together. Enjoy yourselves. ily._

**KATE'S POV:**

"Hi sweetie. I have to go. Steven's here." Mom said. I'm glad she finally found a man here. I was too tired of seeing lots of Skips and I felt that Steven is the one for my mother. They've been dating for over a year now and nothing seems wrong.

"Okay, bye mom! Take care."

"Sure sweetie. Carrie's at the door btw. See you in a week!" She said and kissed my forehead then left.

I went down the stairs and sat on the couch with Carrie.

"So, what time are the girls coming?" I asked.

"Isn't that should be, '_when will Beth be here?'" Carrie chuckled._

"Shut up." I joked.

"I bet you two will be at each other's face later." She said and I sent her a glare. She didn't care tho and just continued talking Bout me and Beth.

"Anyways, you have to admit it, Kate or your feelings will eat you up. Trust me, it's not going to be that bad. I'm sure Beth can handle it." Carrie tried to convince me to admit my feelings for Beth.

"I just can't. I'll try soo-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing and then two girls appeared in my living room.

"Hi Heather, Beth." I stood up and hugged them both. Butterflies were sure there when I hugged Beth but I tried to act cool.

We watched tv for the past few hours but then we became bored and sat in my room.

"I have an idea." Carrie said breaking the silence.

"Sure you do. Fire away." Heather said.

"How about we play spin the bottle? I mean, it's a girls night. We should at least play something fun?" Carrie suggested.

"That'll do!" Beth said and grabbed a bottle from under my bed.

It was innocent at first but then Heather and Carrie dared us to strip. I swear to God, if this doesn't stop, I will accidentaly kiss Beth right then and there. She's so hot!

"Okay! My turn, my turn!" Heather spin the bottle and it landed on Beth.

"Great." Beth said with sarcasm.

"Don't be a downer." Carrie giggled.

"I dare you to french kiss one of us for a minute." Heather sent Carrie a wink while I was left blushing.

"But-"

"Do it." Carrie pushed.

"Fine." Beth said and inch closer to me.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not re-" She didn't let me finish and she kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven. Oh God was I so happy. I remember the time Beth kissed me at John's truck. She was my first kiss and got my second kiss too. I love her so much.

Wait. LOVE? I could've sworn I just like her, but love? Love is a big word.

After a minute, Beth pulled away and sent me a wink.

"Better than Tucker?" Heather asked Beth, completely grinning.

"Better than Tucker." Beth said and I blushed.

"Stop blushing, sweetheart. If you do that, it may result to you screaming my name." Beth said and I my eyes grew wide.

"I'm just kidding, Kate. Loosen yourself up a bit." She winked and I smiled with relief.

The rest of the night was really awesome. I dreamt of Beth though and I couldn't help but smile after my dream.

I woke up groaning, I was definitely not a morning person. I wrapped my arms around which I'm holding and squeezed it. Earning a gasp and a weird feeling. "Wow. Weird pillow." I said.

"Kate, baby, that's umm..my boob you squeezed." Beth said and giggled.

I sat up in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Beth. I'm so sorry! I..you.."

"No worries, babe. I guess I'm soft, huh?" She joked and stood up.

I realized we're alone, usually, I would hear my mom's pan grinding roughly on the stove when she cooks for breakfast and there is no sign of Heather nor Carrie anywhere.

"Hey, where's Heather and Carrie?"

"Carrie left for a meeting. I don't know about her. Heather left for chearleeding practice. Oh, Your mom came here a while ago, checking on us and said she has yoga classes. She left already."

"Oh. So, me and you?"

"You want me to leave? Oh okay."

"No, no! Please stay." I plead.

"Haha. I'm just kidding sweetie. So whad'ya wanna do?"

"Anything." I said quickly. Not really having any idea what to do. I just want to watch Beth and drool, but of course I won't let her know that.

"Anything?" She smirked and leaned in closer to me but not close enough.

_A/n: Would you consider this as a cliffhanger? lol. I was sleepy when I wrote this. Sorry. Chapter 2 coming soon! :) Please rate and review! ily._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but here we are! Enjoy this kind-of-smutty chapter. Okay maybe a real smut chapter. But just go along with it. Haha. Enjoy! ily._

**Kate's POV:**

"Y-yes. Anything." I said nervously and she backed away.

"Listen, Kate." She said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it Beth?"

"Can you maybe help me about this..girl I like?" A pang of jealousy hit me when she said that. but I'm just her best friend and that's that.

"Sure. How?"

"Okay come here." She pat the space beside her and I sat down there. She put her arms around my shoulders and I put my head on her shoulder then I put my arms around her belly.

"She's really sweet. She's blonde."

"Uh huh. And?"

"She's kind of short but she still looks adorable. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and she's really pretty."

"Oh."

"But you wanna know something, Kate?"

"Yes." My heart started to break.

"I'm cuddling with her right now." She said.

"Oh then she's luck-Oh my God." I said wide eyed. I'm the one she's talking about!

"What?" She giggled.

"Beth, I never knew!"

"Hate me now?" She frowned.

"No! Beth I like you!" I said and we hugged.

"Oh Kate." She said and tighten the hug.

"Yeah it's really tight now." I said.

"Sorry sweetie." She pulled away.

"It's fine." I said out of breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She cupped my face and I leaned in. Our kiss is full of fireworks. I pulled away and said a breathless "Yes, but.."

"But what?" She frowned.

"Take me on a date first."

"Hmm. I'll make it the best." She said and we kissed again but this time it's full of lust. Her tongue caressed my bottom lip and I happily let it in. After a few minutes of making out, she pulled away. I whimpered.

"Don't whimper baby." She giggled and I giggled back.

"Are you still up for 'anything'?" She smirked.

"Yes." I said seductively.

She winked and pulled me closer to her. We kissed full of love and lust, our tongues fighting for dominance that I didn't realize she took off my shirt. We pulled away a bit and she removed her tanktop. She laid me on the bed, leading her on top and we continued kissing. Her both hands started squeezing my nipples and I moaned.

"You're so hot." She said and kissed my jawline and then she reached my neck. She hit my sensitive spot and I moaned as she kept sucking on my pulse point. Her right hand roamed my body until she touched my wet folds. "And also dripping." She smirked and kissed me on my lips again.

She moved her hands to my bra and she started to unclasped it. She looked at it and I raised my brow.

"This is 100% hemp!" She said and I giggled.

She looked at me and threw my bra somewhere in the room. "But there are more important things than that." She said seductively and leaned forward to kiss me again. She kissed my neck, moving to my nipples and she took one in her mouth. Licking, sucking, and soft biting my hardened nub. I moaned and I felt her smirk. She moved to my left boob and gave the same pleasure and she kneeded my right boob.

She stopped and started going down until she reached my lower part. She sucked on my thigh but not yet on the part where I needed it the most. She kept teasing me and it's getting me really frustrated, but nervous as it is my first time. "Beth, please." I pleaded.

"Please what?" She said huskily.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure." She smirked and plunge in two fingers in causing me to arch my back. She removed her lips from mine and I let her fingers go in and out of me. I closed my eyes enjoying the pleasure building up in me.

"Oh my gosh yes. Ah! Ah! Oh my gosh." I moaned loving the feeling that I'm getting close.

"Beth I'm close!" I moaned and she added a third finger. I rocked my hips to the rythm and in a second or two, I came.

"Oh baby that's so hot." She said and licked the juices causing me to arch my back and giggle. She moved back up to me, she kissed me and I can still taste my cum on her tongue. She pulled the duvet over us and I cuddled to her.

"Well baby. How's that for a first time?"

"Honestly, amazing!"

"Thank you." She smirked and I nuzzled my head into her neck and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_A/n: So...was it bad?! I really wanna know! It's my first time writing a sex scene. Please review. ily. :*_


End file.
